


I Come Alive in Your Light

by KaleScott12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Mutants, Pining, Superheroes, X-Men References, a bit of Elounor, a bit of Haylor, i can't write smut, only at the start I swear, only to make louis jealous though, so it'll all be implied, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleScott12/pseuds/KaleScott12
Summary: Harry and Niall always dreamed of joining "The A Team" growing up together in Holmes Chapel. So when their abilities surfaced, their dreams were half complete. But when times got a bit more rough and recruitment's begin, that dream turned into an adventure bigger than they imagined. Falling in love with the boy who's smile outshines the sun was never part of the dream but who's complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 50 years since the X-men disappeared. No one knows exactly where they went or what happened to them, there are rumors and stories of an epic battle between Sentinel the X-men and the Brotherhood though. Imagine 3 fronts facing off at the same time, the destruction it would have caused. It's all rumors of course.

Among other rumors though there is one known to be true, there were only few to survive whatever happened 50 years ago. One being Logan of the X-men, or Wolverine as everyone knows him. Wanda was also rumored to survive the "battle", being the daughter of Magneto, it's said her bloodline aided in her survival.

Times have changed drastically since the time of the X-men, no longer are there secret battles between good and evil that are fought in the shadows rarely seen in the open. Full out battles are known to erupt in city centers between mutants and robots and humans alike. All across the world now, it seems to be taking place with very few willing to step up and fight back.

That is until around 10 years ago when word spread of a man gathering mutants in the hope of protecting the word like the X-men did before them. As time passed, when battles would erupt, the same mutants would be seen at each incident and quickly it would be over. A brilliant blinding flare of light would appear out of nowhere one second, then the next the group was there ending the battle. When word spread of a new team rising not all were happy , humans feared organised mutant groups. Rogue mutants loved their freedom and power too much. And Sentinel was slowly making themselves known in the UK.

The Axis is located in London, a run down boarding school on the outskirts of the city. It closed down 20 years ago after rogue mutants took residence nearby and their constant fighting endangered the students. Now taken over by "The A Team", the unofficial name people have given them, it houses their members and stands as their base. It's been awhile since they recruited any new members, but with fights erupting so frequently it seemed necessary. 

Holmes Chapel, UK

"Harry!" A voice yelled in a thick Irish accent.

Harry turned to find the owner of the voice and saw his best mate quickly approaching with a grin spread across his face. " Hey Ni, what's up mate?"

"Harry guess what I just heard" he rushed out as he grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side of the road, excitement exuding from his pores.

"What is it now Ni? I'm tired I want to go home." Harry complained. He was exhausted from his shift at the bakery, having to stand there all day and give fake smiles to people who barely even acknowledge his existence short of stating their order is really tiring.

"Harry why are you not excited this is huge, I'm so excited!!!!"

"Niall you haven't told me anything for me to be excited about, so out with it!"

"OK ok ok, The A Team is looking for new members!!!" Niall nearly shouted.

He and Niall have been best friends since the age of five. Niall's family moved from Mullingar, Ireland when Rogue mutants nearly destroyed the whole village. Growing up together they always wondered if they carried the X-gene, wondered if they would grow up and be able to help people and become an A Team member. They would always watch the news or videos on YouTube of them saving people and fighting off rogue mutants causing trouble. They could both saw themselves growing up and joining. So naturally when they both showed abilities in their early teens their dreams were halfway fulfilled.

"Ni, this isn't a joke is it? You can't play like this"

"You know I would never Haz!" Niall squawked defensively. This was both of their dreams after all.

"We have to go mate!!"

"Well duh, but there's one problem, how do we convince your mum?"...

After days of begging and pleading, trying to make deals with Anne ,Harrys mother, she finally agreed to him leaving for The Axis with Niall. It's about a 3 hour drive from home to London that goes both very slowly and very fast when you're as excited as Harry and Niall.

They spend the entire ride wondering what the Axis will be like and all the different abilities they will see there.

"So how do we even join, is there like try outs?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure really, didn't really think that far. Reckon we'll make it though, I mean we're usefully at least ha" Niall chuckles always the laid back guy he is.

Harry's always envied his best friend in that regard, always calm and having fun, no worries in the world. He doesn't know why he has to over think and second guess himself all the time. No matter how many people tell him how amazing and special his abilities are, he can't really see it himself, which takes a tole on his abilities.

"We'll see I guess, how much furth..." Harry cuts himself off when something in the sky catches his eye.

Niall looks to Harry after waiting for him to finish his words. "What is it Harry?"

"Is that smoke?"

"Where?" Niall slows down to look in the same direction as Harry. Finally catching sight of it in the direction their heading, Niall gets a bad feeling and stills for a second eyes closed with a look on his face Harry has seen many times before.

"Ni, what is it?"

The car jolts forward as Niall slams his foot on the gas pedal. "Something bad is happening Haz, I think the Axis is under attack!" Niall shouts as he presses the pedal down making the car roar louder and move faster.

Coming into sight is the entrances through the forested barrier to the Axis, as well as dozens and dozens of mutants pushing what looks like Axis residents back.

"What are we supposed to do Ni we can't go through them and we can't fight them back here alone!" Harry shouts in the car where it's stopped just outside the entrance. He stills and let's Niall think , not many give his best mate the credit he deserves, Niall is actually a brilliant strategist.

"Harry, their biggest threats are in the front and support are in the back, we can sneak up on them and distract the rear. I'll be in most of their heads the moment they turn on us hopefully the others take that opportunity and we don't die." Niall lays out the plan quickly and once again Harry is grateful for his best mate.

They slowly move out of the car trying not to make any noise or they will likely end up dead. Harry finds a spot behind a huge tree and places his hand on the ground, he is very grateful for the forest like barrier, his powers did seem so much better when he was surrounded by this much nature around him. Sensing the number of enemies and their position he slowly starts channeling his power underground through the roots and vines. The next second vines break through the ground binding some enemies to the ground while whipping and lashing at others. Slowly some start to turn when hearing screams and shouts.

"Shit, Harry they're on to us!" Niall shouts from a few feet across from him.

"I can feel that Ni" Up ahead a few mutants have begun cutting down the vines and breaking through them.

A shout of "FIND THEM" breaks Harry's concentration and his vines start to wither away. They lose track of a few rogue mutants next and Harry starts to panic. He looks up to find Niall and find out their next move, but Niall is concentrating hard for a second. And suddenly his eyes shoot open and turn to Harry.

"Harry!!" He screams running towards him. Harry turns and finds two rogues behind him ready to attack. One with spikes emerging from his arms and the other with frost swirling around his body. They both aim their attacks down at harry and move forward, Harry closes his eyes waiting for the blow that never comes. Opening his eyes he sees a glorious yellow bubble surrounding him and turns to see his friend in range for Harry's most favorite of his abilities.

"Harry, don't just sit there get them!" Niall shouts.

"Oh, right yea, sorry. Oh and thanks Ni!!" Harry finally, out of his stupor, calls forth vines to pull the rogues to the ground and hold them their. Once their bound they turn to head back to the main battle but a bolt of ice collides with Niall's shoulder.

"Fuck!!" He shouts "I thought you had him Haz?" ...

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

So guys this is my first attempt at writing anything really but I'm a huge Larry fanfic fan(?) and I was searching for a good superhero/x-man type story and came up short, so I decided to just start my own.

So feel free to comment favorite or what not go easy on me.

Once I'm done with the story I will try and find someone who can edit it and correct all the mistakes so it's a proper good story :D


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought I did too, he was stuck" Harry said defensively. They both look at the ground trying to see what happened only to find the roots frozen solid and shattered.

"I'll handle him, target the main group, your vines are weak against this guy." Harry listens, letting Niall take shots at the enemy. Niall's shields are very powerful, with many purposes. You have your basic defensive shield to block objects, a weaker shield that dampens the force of an ability, a force shield that can be thrown and explode to knock back enemies, and the most useful in this situation a detention field. Which holds an enemy inside and blocks any physical offensive ability from getting out.

Once Niall gets a field around the ice guy he returns to Harry's side, seeing Rogues start to flee left and right as the A Team seem to have played along with Niall's plan and pushed back while Harry drew their attention from behind.

"They're retreating Ni, we... we did it we actually fought with the A Team!!" Harry says happily. Only getting a grunt in return Harry turns to his friend to find blood running down his arm. "Shit. Shit Niall I forgot, here let me heal it"

"Gee thanks Haz, I'm glad you forgot I took a flipping icicle to the shoulder. How does this even hurt shouldn't it be numb from the damn ice?" Harry chuckles in response.

"Ughh, come on, come on heal" Harry grumbles under his breath.

"It's OK Harry go head sing, we can work on it later, just please fix me up"

Harry starts to hum and closes his eyes while holding his hand over the wound drawing out his most complicated power. He's hated the fact his healing really only worked while he was singing, he just couldn't get control of it. 

He remembers when it first started happening, he was visiting his grandfather in the hospital. His grandfather always loved his singing voice, so he asked him to sing for him, and as he started he could feel something moving in his body towards his grandfather's hand that he was holding. It wasn't until a week later that anyone noticed that he got better, but Harry was so young and had no idea of his gifts so his grandfather still passed.

"Almost done, just a little lo...what the" Niall looked up, at Harry's words being cut off, to see his best friend being held by the throat in the hands of a tall muscled man with pouty lips and brown puppy like eyes.

"Put him down!" Niall shouts.

"I don't listen to rogue mutants" the man says with a fierce look on his face, well as fierce as a puppy dog man can look.

"What are you on about, we're not rogues!" Niall defends. Glancing around them as more and more have started arriving. A rustling behind them draws their attention just in enough time to see the rogue who was bound by Harry's roots make a dash to escape.

"Put him down, look what you did, you're weakening his hold on them!!" he pleads seeing his best mate turn a shade of blue from the lack of oxygen filling his lungs and body.

" Oh those vines were his?" The puppy man asks looking slightly embarrassed now. "I'm so sorry man heat of the moment and adrenaline still going." He says as he releases his hold and lets Harry drop to the floor.

"Ughh, no problem mate?" Harry says still gasping for air to fill his lungs.

"What was all of that, why we're rogues attacking?" Niall asks while rolling his shoulder, still not fully healed.

"I'm guessing it's the same reason you two are here, we're recruiting. We pose a threat to their 'freedom' and adding more to our ranks would hurt them." 

"Makes sense I guess, and yea we traveled here to join. I'm Harry and this is my best mate Niall" Harry introduces, finally catching his breath.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Liam, sorry about the whole throat thing again. And thanks for the help, you guys came at a perfect time they were pushing us back pretty hard." Liam says with a smile on his face, gratitude showing genuinely.

"Indeed, that little distraction came in handy" a voice behind Liam sounds. Drawing everyone's attention in One Direction. (SORRY I HAD TOO)

Before Harry's eyes, slowly making his way through the crowd that surrounds them, was probably the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He stood perfectly still as he slowly took in every inch of them man, from his slightly shorter stature to the way he walked with an air of confidence and certainty. Caramel brown hair feather across his face slightly obstructing the most gorgeous blue eyes that put the oceans to shame. The cutest button nose stood above thin red lips that looked absolutely sinful, surrounded by just the slightest stubble of facial hair. Not to mention perfect cheekbones and a jawline, either of which could be used as a weapon. For a second he wonders if that is his Ability, weaponized bone structure, but the way he absolutely glows and brightens up the area where the trees have canopied over them he guesses not.

"So it seems you two have good timing, but if you're here for recruitment, sorry to say but a little bit of vines and a shoulder wound won't help you much" the most gorgeous man on earth says.

"Yea that was being taken care of before your boy here almost killed Harry, think you can finish or is..." Niall began to ask Harry, but noticing the flustered look on his face he was sure he already had his answer.

" Too many people Ni, I'm sorry" 

" No worries babe you can heal me later" Niall said with a reassuring smile he hoped would calm his friend.

"Wait he's a healer too? Oh was that what he was doing when I got here." They both turned to Liam as he spoke. " Lou he's a healer, that's perfect, we have a lot of injured. We weren't really ready for this attack but then again is anyone ever ready for a surprise attack?" Liam chuckled at his comment.

"Harry...is it? What do you say think you could give us a hand?" Asked Louis

"Um I... Uhh I can't... that's not really how it works, I'm still trying to figure... it out" Harry stammered, feeling heat rise up his whole body under the pressure and stare or everyone.

"What do you me..." Louis began to say before Niall comes to the rescue cutting him off already sensing the tone in his voice.

"His healing is more of a self healing ability, his body heals itself without him having to try, we've not had much practice with using I guess offensively" Niall explains. Out of anyone, he knows more about Harry's abilities, probably even more so than Harry himself. As soon as they both acquired their abilities they trained together. With his ability to read minds Niall's able to see him through his struggles and what is holding him back and help him improve. But Harry's biggest weakness has always been himself and his low self confidence, which weakens his abilities and makes it more difficult to use them.

"Hmm well that certainly killed all the excitement I almost had. Well Liam get them up and into the Axis and prepare them for the tests." ...

As Louis turned to leave Niall could feel all the hope drain from Harry sitting next to him.Harry hoped he wasn't reading his mind right now and seeing the dirty things he was thinking about Louis and his perfect bum that was on full show as he turned to leave. Harry should be angry and hate Louis after he basically just wrote him him off, but there was something about him that wouldn't let him hate him for very long. Something that even though he was making him feel like shit still filled him with hope, something that made him want to prove himself.

"Actually I have an idea I've been wanting to try for a while with Harry, maybe we can give it a go here." Niall says turning to Harry, holding his hand out to help him up and also as a question if he would like to try.

"Ok wont hurt to try, do you need anything?" Liam asks guiding them towards the Axis.

"Nothing really just bring all the injured this way and everyone has to be quiet"

"Alright, guys help me, lets get them over here." Laim and a few others start moving the injured near where Harry is standing . For some reason Harry's eyes start searching through the crowd looking for a certain blue eyed jerk, after a quick look he figures he has went back inside.

With everyone who needs even the smallest of healing around them Niall gives him a small nod asking if he is ready. " Yes, just what are you going to do Ni?" Harry asks still feeling a bit out on the spot. Without saying a word Niall moves his hands up towards Harry's head, letting each hand hold either side of his face and closes his eyes.

"Hiya H!"

Harry's eyes bug out when he hears the voice, seeing that Niall's mouth never moved. He wants to ask what was going on but before he can Niall speaks up again.

"I'm in your head Harry, use your mind talk to me it's ok" he chuckles .

"Ni wtf! When did you learn to do this , how are you doing this. Is this going to break my brain?"

"No you idiot! Anyways so basically one day when me mum was feeling a bit down, cause she was missing Ireland, I could feel how sad she was and I wanted to just go and hug her and tell her I love her. Somehow while I was in her mind and thinking about it I said I love you from the other room and she heard it and ran in the room all freaked out. She said she loved me then grounded me and told me to stay out of her head. Now shut up no more questions just listen, ok?"

" Ok ok lets go"

" So I'm going to feed you a situation where its just me and you and just try and heal me alright?"

"Ok I can try that, but how does that help me heal everyone?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face, which earned a few giggles around him.

" Hopefully if we can get you going a bit I can slowly add more and more in, you know since you're already doing it kinda thing. Alright I'm going to start now Haz, remember it's just you and me you can do this."

For a few seconds Harry's mind goes dark seeing nothing and thinking nothing , until slowly a view of the massive green fields behind the Horan farm starts to appear. The giant tree he and Niall played in so much growing up, the small pond off to the side where they used to catch frogs. Then there's Niall making his way over with a slightly pained face.

"Ni whats wrong, why are you making that face?"

"Snagged my shoulder on the old fence on the way here it hurts like a mother..." He's cut off by Harry grabbing him too check out the wound.

"And they say I'm the clumsy one. Sit down i'll heal you, any requests?"

"Let's go with an original" Niall said with a cheeky smirk. Not many know of Harry's love for music, or the fact that he has one of the best voices in the world. It'd taken a while for Niall to find out as well, only figuring it out when he snuck up on Harry while he was sitting alone on the back porch of his home.

"Fine, but only cause you're hurt you twat!" Slowly Harry started to breath in and out trying to control his breathing, not only for his singing but his healing before he begins.

 

I don't ever ask you, Where you've been, 

And I don't feel the need to

Know who you're with, I can't even think straight

But I can tell, that you were just with her

And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you

 

As Niall starts to feel the soothing touch of Harry's ability move across his shoulder he knows it's working and slowly starts adding the people around them into the scene. One by one another is added . Harry starts the chorus slowly as he sees more people around him.

 

Just a little bit of your heart

Just a little bit of your heart

 

"It's Ok babe it's ok, you're doing wonderfully, keep going ."

 

Just a little bit of your heart is all I want

Just a little bit of your heart

 

"That's it Harry, that's it, It's just you and me here they can't hear you keep going."

 

Just a little bit of your heart

Just a little bit is all I'm asking for

 

Back on the outside of Harry's psyche everyone remains deafeningly silent as he belts out a seemingly random song in a slow deep raspy voice. At the same time all around them small vines start to creep through the floor and gently latch on to every injured mutant that surrounds Harry. Panic is the first thought going through everyone's mind at the sight but slowly it gives way to a soothing and calming feel as he continues to sing.

 

I don't ever tell you, How I really feel

Cause I cant find the words to

Say what I mean, and nothings ever easy

That's what they say

I know I'm not your only

But I'll still be a fool, Cause I'm a fool for you

 

"I'm so Proud of you Haz!"

" Open your eyes Harry, come back to me love" Niall's voice calls pulling him out of his mind and back to reality. As he opens his eyes everyone around them slowly starts to rise to their feet, rolling their shoulders or feet stretching out there bodys or feeling where their wounds were mere minutes ago.

" Ni that was... that was I don't know, absolutely amazing. I've never felt so strong and confident, thank you so much, I couldn't of done it without you!!" Harry goes in for a hug as Liam comes towards them smile so wide it looks painful.

"Guys that was amazing, Harry your voice was soo good man" Harry stood stock still as he heard those words, one of his biggest fears in the world was singing in front of people. And here he was hearing that all these people just heard him.

"what.. what do you? Niall James Horan you told me they couldn't hear me what the hell.." Harry says as he shoves Niall out of his arms.

" I'm sorry, I thought they wouldn't be able to hear your mind, but then again I guess you weren't singing in your mind so that's not my fault, It's yours!"

" So that's what you did? You were in his mind, you're a telepath?" There he is, Leaning against the stairs leading to the porch. A small smile spreads across Harry's faces as he thinks 'he stayed to watch', which earns him a jab to the ribs from Niall wiping away the small. He sends a playful 'get out of my head now' before Niall replies to Louis.

" Uh yea I'm a Telepath, it's still new but I kinda just put a situation in his mind where it was just meself and 'arry and he had to heal me. Little by little I added the rest of the injured to the image while he was already comfortable and healing, seems to have worked." Niall says with a smug smile, remembering the way Louis wrote them off earlier.

" Wow that's wicked, you must be a pretty strong telepath then. Haven't heard of anyone doing that in a while not since the Professor or Jean." Liam praises.

"Indeed, little more practice and I'd be out of a job." Louis says with a sly smile gracing his lips, a sight that has Harry daydreaming.

"Harry you had us all scared for a bit, when your vines started coming up we thought the worst but your power is really special. Not all powers can combine like that it's really powerful." Liam says with a quizzical look on his face...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First taste of Jealous Harry! And of his developed powers.

A silence falls over the foursome full of confusion and questions. Harry and Niall sharing a look of intrigue and slight fear before one of them finally speaks.

"I'm s-sorry what?" Harry stammered out not really understanding what Liam was talking about. This is after all the first time he has even attempted to do something like this.

Liam glanced over at Louis before he slowly repeated himself "Yea shortly after you two started doing the mind thing you started to sing, then vines broke through the ground and wrapped around the injured and started... healing them I guess"

" I had no idea, I-I... this is the first time I've ever tried anything like this, I guess it kind of makes sense seeing as I usually can only heal when I'm touching something?" It sounded more like question as Harry finished. Also giving a slight shrug of his shoulders as if to say your guess is as good as mine.

" Lots of potential there, 'synergy' is rare in untrained mutants. But then again these guys are chalk full of rarities wouldn't you say Li?" said Louis as he quirked his lips looking Harry up and down in an appraising way.

" Louis don't creep them out please, but I agree with you, our new friends are definitely something special"

Under appraising eyes and a smirk that could make the strongest man submit, Harry turns his body and face to hide how affected he is by the older man. He swears he was feeling a much more different emotion towards him earlier when he all but wrote him off as useless, but those feelings have all but vanished from his memory. The only thing on his mind now is how it seems the smallest bit brighter all around them the second Louis started to smile and how it brings out the green-ish gold flecks in his ocean blue eyes. Thats until he is brought out of his stupor from a smack to the arm from his best mate...

"You guys realize we are literally right here in front of you, and we can hear you talking about us right?!" Niall says, amusement and disbelief twisted into his words.

"OH yea sorry g..." Liam starts to say before he is interrupted by Harry who has finally regained his composure.

"What did you mean by us being 'rare' and 'special'?"

"Liam take them inside and explain, we've been outside long enough" And with that Louis makes his exit only once looking back to make sure the rest are following and giving a small smile when his eyes meet Harry's.

As they make they're way up the steps following the path Louis took mere seconds before, Liam starts to explain.

"Well basically its like this, normally anyone who develops powers gets one and it stops there. You both seem to have more than one, as well as ones that can synergize,at least on your part Harry."

"Oh I had no idea, I just thought it was normal to have multiple powers, I mean Niall has more than me so maybe I was even less powerful."

"Harry what the hell you can't just go telling all of my business like that, what if wanted to keep some of it to meself." Niall screeched out.

"Are you serious? Niall what other powers do you have, please no secrets tell me, maybe its something we could really use around here!" said Liam with huge wide eyes and excited voice that raised the longer he talked.

"Aww how can I say no to an adorable puppy man with that look on his face,". Sometimes Harry wondered how his best mate could be so cheery and outgoing and have the confidence to say things at the top of his head like that. It's something he'd noticed at a young age about his friend, everyone who met him instantly liked him and felt comfortable being themselves around him. He'd always had no problems throwing out compliments to those he was attracted to, even if they didn't return his feelings.

" Uh I can also teleport, it's not like a big thing cause I cant go that far, haven't really practiced all 'at much.."

"No what thats awesome, ok ok ok lets get you guys over to the interviews and then we can see what kind of training you guys'll get and where you're placed."

\-----

"I'm absolutely knackered mate," Niall says as he falls across Harry's lap. " for some reason I never saw "training" being this rough."

"Well I guess we need it, if what happened a few weeks ago when we came is anything to go by."

Over the last 3 weeks Harry and Niall have been through "The Interview", which was less interview more getting things thrown at you and blasted with fire than anything else. Niall understood why it was needed though so he tried to give it his all. They needed to see where they were at withtheir powers, how far they could push and for how long, see if there were any latent potential lingering around in there. Once that was sorted out they were assigned more experienced mutants to help train them based on what would help them control and advance their powers. 

In Niall's case he needed alot of stamina to be able to keep up with abilities. In training they wanted to see him using all of his abilities to survive an assault from 3 mutants at once. Needless to say reading an opponants mind to see his next move, throwing up fields, and teleporting yourself as well as random objects took a toll. In the end he figured out that at full force he could last about 5 minutes before he was a heaving sweaty exhausted mess.

As for Harry his training was abit all over the place. The teachers at the Anix were all sure there is so much untapped potential in his ability, that he'd only scratched the surface. So most of his training was different every day, trying to figure out how far he can take it. So far he's learned that his vines can grow up to 20 feet in the air before they become unstable, he can create a vine wall 2 feet thick and 5 foot tall in about 5 seconds to hide behind. In his today's session he discovered that he was able to summon small flowers of all sorts, which his trainer was very excited about.

"Yea guess you're right, so how was your session then?" Niall asked looking up at the book Harry currently had in front kf his face.

"Was good. Learned how to summon a bunch of flowers, was lovely". 

"Only you would be excited abiut learning to grow flowers H." 

"No mate it is exciting look, did you know there are certain plants that can release small amounts  pollen or fumes that can knock you out. And then some that can have you temporarily paralyzed." Harry's voice rose with excitement almost twice as high by the end of his speech. It was beyond anything he would of thought he could do before. Although it was tough and left him exhausted most of the time he was glad theymade the trip and were getting the training they were.

"Ok yea that does sound wicked, you know what else sounds great though... some food I'm starved, lets head to the dinning hall" Nialls stomach maxe gurgling sounds to emphasize his point.

And with that Niall climbed off Harry's lap, Harry closed his book and they made their way kitchen. It took a while for the boys to remember their way around the place, a few times harry found himself walking in to a war room session getting a few bruises here and there. It didn't take long for them to make friends, as usual Niall jumped right it talking to anyone who was willing. After juat a few days they had their own little table full of friends, first of all was Ed Sheeran. 

Niall ran into him one night around a bon fire, it was pretty windy and the fire was going out so Ed slowly lifted his hand towards it and instantly the fire came alive again. Once the fire was going an acoustic guitar made an appearance and they found out quite a few of their mutant peers had quite lovely voices Ed's especially, and Niall knew right away he wanted to be friends with him.

Next was Perrie Edwards, Harry had been in a session when his instructor told him he was bringing in a sparing partner. A few minutes later a tall beautiful girl with long light purple hair walks in smiling and looking genuinely happy to be there. Once she opened her mouth though Harry got a shock, her voice screeched out so powerfully it sent literal sound waves out crashing into him puhing him back a few feet. On top of that what he could actually hear of her voice it was heavenly.

Jade kind of just came with Perrie but it was always a laugh with her around. Liam would join them from time to time, mostly he'd sit with Louis and a girl he'd found out was his girlfriend. Her name was Eleanor Caldor and Harry absolutely despised her. Not for any particualr reason, she seemed to be absolutey lovely everyone loved her it seemed. 

No Harry disliked her for the soul reason that she got all of Louis' attention and got to hold his hand. It was a bit irrational to feel that way though, it wasn't that they had any connection at all, they havent really been around each other much since that first day. Harry was busy with his training and Louis was busy doing leader things that leaders do, what ever that is. Harry still didnt even know whathis power was and it should of made him more curious but for aome reason it didn't, because onece Louis would smile Harry would get a warm feeling in his stomach like a flower blooming in the morning light and he'd forget that it mattered at all.

So as they made in to their table after grabbing a tray and loading up on food they greeted their friends and sat down.

 

"Hey Liam you slumming it today?" Niall asked right at the jump, earning him an elbow to the ribs and a mental wtf from Harry.

 

"Ha ha, very funny Ni. But, yea, they're being a bit too coupley today needed a break from that.

 

With that almost every head at their table turned to get a look at the couple. And he was right they were definitely being too couplet, are you allowed to just snogg like that in a room full of people eating.  

 

Harry didnt know why he was still looking, everyone else has turned away already. It's not like there was anything there he could be mad about. He had a little crush, it wasnt like anything was ever going to happen. For all he knew Louis was only into girls and had no interest in Harry what so every even platonically. But there was just a pull to him that Harry couldnt get over, something that made him yern for his attention or to prove himself to the older mad.

 

" Harry stop it, look around you"

 

Nialls telepathy pulled him from his mental pinning to find roots growing around their lunch table and squeezing so hard, the metal and wood crunching under the pressure. He tried to jump away fast, but being the clumsy person he is, he tripped and fell once or twice before he got away from the table. The vines were now slowly retreating back into the ground leaving behind a mangled table.

 

Harry glances around feeling eyes on him from all around the room, but the blue ones at the head of the room were the heaviest. Louis was looking at him with a defensive look in his eye that made Harry feel small and helpless. Of course the one time he finally had his attention was when he did something wrong and felt like a completey freak in a room full of freaks.

 

After holding Louis' gaze for about a full minute Harry turned at the touch of a hand resting on his shoulder.

 

"H, what happened. Whats wrong?"

 

"God Ni, I didnt even know what was happening. I just got so mad looking at them."

 

"It's alright, it's ok dont cry. Come on lets go to our room, come on"

 

He hadn't even realized he had started crying, but with a touch to his cheek it was clear. Whether Niall read his mind or just used somekind of best mate intuition powers, he started to drag him away towards their room. 

 

He couldnt help it really, even though he was embarrassed beyond belief, he had to take one last look behind him. And there he was halfway out of his seat with a look of per concern across his face. And for some reason that warmed Harry's heart a little bit, eased his embarrassment a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im sorry if these seems all over the place, im trying to get better at writing. I know you kind of have to use words to like paint a picture of the scene, and im trying to do it but i just feel like im using way too many useless words and that's kind of redundant idk. But hope you like it


End file.
